Dex
Dexter "Dex" Ebony Azucatu Michaels, labeled TheParty Rocker, is one of Nico's characters. Credit For Design - Malik! ' About Dex Ten Ways To Describe Him #Party Rocker #Afraid of Commitment #Generous #Reliable #Bubbly #Sensitive #Kindhearted #Stubborn #Hyperactive #Friendly People That Have Owned Him *Nico Relationships Audition '''Dex: '*At a club, on his hands and knees, tearing into one of the pizzas, shaking his head around with a pizza slice in his mouth, until he notices the camera, but with the pizza slice still in his mouth, unable for us to understand what he is saying* OH HI THERE! *spits the pizza off his mouth* So I'd like to be on your show because i LOVE meeting new people! And partying! And eating pizza! and PARTYING! and dancing! And partying! So pick me for your show and with the money I can throw THE SICKEST PARTY EVER! A-And with a bunch of awesome music and PIZZA! *puts the pizza slice back into his mouth and keep shaking his head* Online Profile '''What’s your best quality? My ability in dancing! Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) *Anything I can dance too! As long as it's not about love... *Red and Black! * *PIZZA! Describe your craziest dream. Once I had a dream I was on a date with the president's daughter (gross!) and then she dumped me! (what a witch!) But I didn't care because I got a chance to do the CHOCOLATE SLIDE! EEEE! Best memory from childhood? Most embarrassing moment at school? Describe the first job you ever had. Ten years from now, what are you doing? I still can't decide between Wedding Crasher or Prom Destroyer. Hmmmmmmm. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? KEEP ON DANCING UNTIL THE WORLD ENDS, OF COURSE! Quotes "Dirty dogs (Malik) and Angels (Dex) don't go together" -- Mikey "What if they made cupcakes with champagne on them? That way, you could get drunk AND get a sugar rush at the same time." --Dex "HAIR SECURITY!" --Dex "When there's love involved, nothing good ever happens!" --Dex "Love is many things, especially gross." --Dex "THAT LOOKS FUN!" --Dex Trivia *He plays hockey *He has a very strong stomach and can eat pretty much anything that can fit in into his mouth. *He hates getting his hair messed up, since it takes him 9 hours in the morning. *There's a club called "Shake It Town" that Dex normally goes to, and he is basically the leader of the place. **He has a very long rivarly with a certain DJ from the club *He speaks Camel. *He can be very childish and love certain childish things like ball pits and water beds. *He is proven to be very superstitious, hence his so proclaimed "lucky wristband" *He's based off the following people **Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) ***How he's inspired by her: Hyperactive behavior, Desire to make people happy, Party-loving, Randomness **Knuckles The Echidna (Sonic X) ***How he's inspired by him: Sense of independence, can be badass, Naive, yet not stupid. And Red. Reeeeeeed *He's the worst drawer and cook of all my ocs x3 *He's very overprotective with his best friends and will go insane if anyone messes with them. *He used to wear braces, but lost his retainer after they being taken off. Gallery Category:Males Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:First Generation Characters Category:Libra Category:Nico's OC's